Fluffy Fire
by NyaNekoNya
Summary: A collection of NaLu oneshots! Rated T to be safe! Chapter One is up- The Bloody Scarf. Thank you ahead of time for just looking at my summary, and hopefully you'll look at the stories! Sorry if I bash on Lisanna a little, she's really nice, I'm just biased against her cause of the whole shipping wars thing. Please review and if you want to talk to me just PM me! I'd love to chat!


A/N: Hi! I'm NyaNekoNya! Just call me AJ if you want! It's wonderful to be writing again! I regret to say that I did in fact get ride of my previous fanfictions, though they were not completed, for I no longer had ANY interest in them. So I'm starting fresh! :D My friend Liz (Nekolover2001) told me not to make this into a story, so I'm doing just that. Except it will be a collection! NALU FOREVER! This first one is really sad, sowwy :( it IS an AU, or at least this first one, so don't judge please! I hope you enjoy-nya~

The Bloody Scarf  
*Flashback*  
Natsu's P.O.V  
"em"Dragneel! Headmaster said if you aren't out of your stinky pigsty of a dorm in ONE MINUTE he's gonna make sure you NEVER get out!" Well that's a familiar voice, and a familiar threat. I sighed, hauling myself out of my bed. Sure, it was messy, but I don't think it was- Oh! There's my lunch from last month! I was wondering where that went! "Coming, Luce!" I shouted through the door, walking over to my closet and grabbing my uniform. As I walked out, I was stared down by Lucy. "I told you to call me Heartfilia, Dragneel, and nothing else." God, she could be harsh sometimes. I just wanna call her a fun nickname, like with everyone else! Erza is Strawberry, Gray is Elsa, Jellal is Misty, his little sister, Wendy, is Fly, and Sting and Rouge are Buzzy Bee and Shadow Panther! According to my friends, she got the best one! "But Luuuuuuuuushyyyyyyyyyyyy! I wann-" She slapped me. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW LUUUUUUUUUSHHYYYYYYYYY!" Though that was more for her feelings sake. It didn't really hurt that much, but telling that to her? Not gonna survive telling her that. I looked over at her, and saw she was shivering. "Oh, are you cold? Here, you can wear this!" I handed her my scarf, wrapping it around her neck. I looked right at her. She was blushing? THE Lucy Heartfilia was blushing? "Tell me if you're cold, okay? Just tell me anything. I really wanna be your friend."

"That was the first day that Luce didn't push me away. I always walked with her in the mornings after that, and I remembered to bring an extra scarf for her when she got cold. That was when I got the news- the news that would break her heart. I just don't know if I can tell her.  
Lucy's P.O.V.

"Today is the big day. I'm finally going to tell Natsu how I feel about him. I can't wait! I hope he returns my feelings. Natsu changed my life. Ever since he loaned me his scarf a year ago, I've started to lose my shell and become a better person. And there he is now, in the hall! "Natsu!" I called, and he looked over. He looked almost, sad. "Is something wrong, Natsu?" I asked, and he looked up at me. He smiled, though somehow it didn't seem as genuine as all the times before. "No, Lucy. Of course nothing's wrong. Now, did you want to tell me something?" He replied, and I nodded. "What is it?" I pulled him into a tight hug, and whispered what I had been longing to say for a long time. "I love you, Natsu."

Natsu's P.O.V.  
"Great, this just made it worse. Now I have to tell her. "Lucy, I love you too. For a couple of months now. But I have to tell you something." She cocked her head, as if to say, What?"Um...er... you met Happy right?" Happy was my younger brother by a year. He had blue hair and wide eyes, and he wasn't very tall. He could jump really high though, and it was almost as if he was flying. "Yeah, why? Is it family troubles?" She replied. "Er, not exactly. Um...Happy's been kidnapped. And since it's just me and him..." Her eyes widened as she realized what I meant.  
""You're going to rescue him, aren't you?"  
""Yes, I am. I'm sorry, Luce, I have to go right now. I love you." I kissed her, and she blushed for the first time since that day. She'd pretty much gotten used to me. "If I don't come back, take this okay? I want you to remember me, always." I wrapped my extra scarf around her neck, for her to keep. It looked just like mine, which was wrapped around my own neck. "I'll love you, always. Okay, Luce?" She nodded as she let me go and I ran off.  
""Why wouldn't you come back?"

*One week later*

Lucy's P.O.V.  
"I'm so sorry for your loss, Miss Heartfilia." "I'm sorry, Lucy." "Are you okay?" That's all I've heard today. The message came from Happy, who had escaped, just barely, from his kidnapper. It was some crazy girl from Natsu's childhood, trying to lure him in. Lisanna, or something. Loved him like crazy. Eventually, it seems she gave up and killed him. "I'm sorry, Lucy." Happy had said, handing me what was left of Natsu that he could find. It seems she had discarded the body, and all he had given me was one thing- a bloody and torn scarf. I put it on anyway. As tears fell down my face, I uttered one thing, so quiet no one could hear.

"I'll love you always. Okay, Natsu?" 


End file.
